the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier
Appearance Xavier, regardless of height and build, appears as a very intimidating monster with maroon eyes, long, sharp teeth, and long, sharp claws. He form resembles a cross between a dragon, a wolf, and a wolverine. His horns are also extremely sharp and can puncture simply by touching, unlike his claws and teeth, which need a bit of force first. His fur is an extremely dark purple that almost looks black. Aside from body, his clothing of choice initially was only broken chains that hung from his wrists and ankles, which are now gone. He wore a loin cloth after the chains came off, but again, in a short time, he was wearing clothing again. His clothing changes based on Skully's mood and/or the setting he's in. His eyes widen significantly and the pupils seem to shrink when roaring, getting pissed off, or intentonally trying to intimidate someone else. These eyes flash single time when attempting to read someone's soul and winding up successful. Personality Xavier's personality is extremely complex due to his true nature, rules he has to go by, and newfound love for a mortal. Due to being a demonic Djinn, his true intentions are to kill people with his wishes - or at least ruin their lives - by any means possible. This means seduction, lies, manipulation, using others are hostages, and taking on other identities. He seems to show no remorse for his victims. All else fails, he is very capable of mauling them with his claws and teeth. His restrictions cause him to be unable to accept some things and force him to accept others; among these is his ability to turn down wishes if he chooses without the proper gift/sacrifice to gain his favor. He is forced to allow someone three wishes, however. Due to his nature, this makes him pansexual, as he has to be willing to sleep with anyone to trick them. It has been shown that these restrictions were partially placed upon him upon his existence, but others were placed by a cult that worships him. This cult has used him for at least two thousand years and he despises them. Due to his newfound love for a mortal, he has began to show a kinder side and a compassionate side. Since his freedom was allowed, he was showed a very selfless side of a mortal even in danger, to whichhe showed gratefulness, but not without intimidating him. This side has also shown that he can allow someone unlimited wishes and can allow their wishes to be exactly as they want them should he allow that. It has also been shown that he can ally himself with a specific person to be theirs. All of this has actually led to him having sympathy for those he has gotten around to liking. He also forces the obligation on himself to go through with a wish that he allows rather than is forced by regulations states in his book. In general, with anyone, he tends to be smug, slightly egotistical, smooth, seductive, sadistic, sarcastic, and greatly enjoys the feeling of malicious joy by the means of making jokes about those he kills (much like Freddy Krueger). Love & Romance Category:Demons Category:Djinn